New Love Young Love
by RiyaneVerday
Summary: Riyane Verday and Adam Jordan skip class for an afternoon, but their day takes an unexpected turn.


Adam was running late to class. That almost never happened, but, just this once, it had. He'd fallen asleep working on a paper for Ancient Runes and when he'd woken up, there were backwards runes inked on his face from the parchment and he was already late to his after lunch class. Running through the halls, he skidded around the corner and slammed into someone, sending them both toppling.

"Riyane? Merlin, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

Riyane held her forehead as she stood up, grinning as she realized who it was. "Hey there, Adam. I'm okay, don't worry about it. Katherine and I bump heads all the time." Bending over, Riyane began to pick up the spilled pieces of parchment, quills, and textbooks. She pointed her wand at the smashed ink containers, watching them dissolve right before her eyes. She'd just have to purchase some new ink later. "Are you okay?" Riyane said quietly as she handed Adam his Ancient Runes textbook back.

He nodded and took the book. The need to talk to a human again was overriding his need to go to class. It had been too long since he'd talked to the pretty Hufflepuff. "I'm fine," he said, scrubbing at the runes on his cheek. He should have washed them off, but he hadn't had time. Now, though, it looked like he should have taken the time. He hadn't even thought of what an idiot he'd look like until he'd actually seen someone he _knew_. "What are you two bumping heads for?"

Riyane shook her head, grinning, "I meant literally. We used to run into each other all the time. It was quite hilarious." Riyane leaned forward and reached to Adam's cheek, rubbing the ink off his cheek that he had missed. Cocking an eyebrow up, she chuckled a little, "Did you fall asleep working on your Runes homework again?" Riyane knew how tedious the subject was, for she'd taken it for a year. Pulling away from him, she smiled at his now-reddened cheek.

Adam's lips drew into a comically tight line as she rubbed his cheek. "Nnnnnooo… Of course I didn't. I-" He looked around wildly for an excuse, then shrugged. "Yes. I did. I love Ancient Runes, it's cool, but…" He sighed and leaned against the wall. "I've been putting so much time into it, that my classes are all just wearing me out. I never seem to see anyone anymore and I fall asleep while doing stuff." He grinned at her. "You ever fall asleep while stirring a potion?" His faced dropped into seriousness. "Don't do it."

Riyane's jaw dropped at the seriousness on his face, though she almost wanted to laugh a little. "What happened?" she said finally. She never fell asleep during her classes, not once. Then again, it might have been the almost goodie-goodie part of her that stopped herself from _letting_ it get that bad. "At least you like the class, Adam. It'd suck if you didn't." Riyane smiled at him, shaking her head a little, "You've gotta go and live, or you'll turn into a Rose."

Adam grinned. "I'm living, when I can. You know how it is." He sighed. "I was in the hospital wing for a few hours. Nothing huge. But if you stop stirring a Draught of Silence for too long, apparently it explodes." He shook his head and laughed. "It was an educational experience to say the least. And I do love the class." He tossed her an easy grin that was only easy because he knew her. "It's the drawing, I guess."

Riyane's eyes lit up and she smiled, "That's right. You're an artist!" Riyane had gone to the Jordan house hold too many times and seen Adam in the living room, or the kitchen, drawing. "I almost forgot that you enjoyed drawing. I feel kind of bad." Riyane's smile faltered a little bit, but she quickly recovered.

Adam shook his head. "Do I ever do anything else? Homework and drawing, that's kind of it for me." He glanced at his watch and frowned. At this point, he might as well not go to class. It would be the first time he'd ever skipped anything. Ever. But really, how important was History of Magic? It was all in the book and he'd already read the whole thing.

He pushed off the wall. "Where were you headed anyway, when you were so rudely slammed into?"

Riyane blushed a little, but shook her head as she smiled, "I was actually skipping Potions. Told the Head of House that I had a headache and couldn't focus." Riyane laced her fingers behind her back and smiled a little wider. Adam, though he was a fourth year, was a little bit taller than her. _Damn genetics!_ she thought bitterly. Looking back up at him, she laughed a little, "Want to skip with me?"

Riyane pretended to be upset, putting a pout on her lips. It was a usual routine of their. They would tease and joke around with each other; it was too much fun, their friendship. Nudging Adam's shoulder, she finally grinned, "Come on, Jordan. You know you want to!" Pulling on his sleeve a little, Riyane shook her head. "How does lunch in the Room of Requirement sound?"

Adam shrugged. "We'll have to go to the kitchens and get some food. It can't make it. Gamp's Law and all that." He turned around and headed the other direction. "To the kitchens? What do you want for lunch?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I definitely want something sweet. I need sugar." He smiled. "Think I can get them to make waffles for me?"

Riyane linked her air in his and laughed, "I assume that they'll make you some waffles. They live to please. BUT if they make you waffles, I want pancakes." Smiling, Riyane added, "Blueberry ones, slathered in butter and maple syrup." Riyane ran her free hand through her hair, fluffing it. She was a little embarrassed that she had rambled about how much she liked pancakes, but she couldn't take it back now.

Adam grinned. "That sounds spectacular. You get pancakes and I'll get waffles and we'll get a ton of blueberries and syrup and butter and take it all up to the Room of Requirement and devour it all." He licked his lips, thinking of the wondrous meal they had before them. He'd studied through lunch and was starving. Besides, a meal with someone who wasn't in Ravenclaw sounded nice, especially is that person was Riyane. "Oh, and milk, of course. We'll need milk with all of this."

Riyane narrowed her eyes a little, "You sound like my mom." Rolling her eyes, she laughed and they both walked towards the kitchens. Adam's company was nice. He wasn't obnoxious or rude, but he still knew how to have fun. That was probably one of her favourite things about Adam. Looking up and him, she shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "So what made you skip with me? It doesn't seem like your style, being a Ravenclaw and all."

Adam rolled his eyes right back. "I _like_ milk, thank you. And being a Ravenclaw, I think, has more to do with wanting to learn and be clever, not going to class all the time." He shrugged. "I don't need that class. I can learn without Binns' help." He smiled. If he was going to skip class with anyone, Riyane would be one of only a few he would choose at all. Smart enough that it wasn't a tragedy to miss one, but not anal enough to get upset about not going. Not to mention she was his sister's best friend.

"Hey now." Riyane smirked, "Put the raven claws away." After her words fell from her mouth, she winked. She loved puns, and that one was perfect. "I like milk too, but I thought that was a give in, Adam." Riyane bumped his hip with hers lightly as they reached the kitchens. Leaning forward, she tickled the pear with her index finger. It giggled a high-pitch giggle and the portrait swung open. Immediately, they were greeted by probably ten house elves, all squeaking happily.

Riyane put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. "Relax. Could we have some pancakes, waffles, as well as the fix-ins to go?" Looking at Adam, she added with a smug grin, "Oh. And some milk too."

Adam rolled his eyes at the pun and bumped her back. When they got in, he smiled at a house elf and sat at the small table in the corner to wait while the elves busied themselves. One of them came over and gave each of them a glass of milk. He took a drink, leaving a white mustache across his upper lip. "So what classes are you taking this year, anyway? I haven't seen you ages and ages."

Riyane mirrored his actions and took a sip from her glass. Unlike him, Riyane's milk mustache disappeared as fast as it came. Riyane had to think for a moment, but quickly turned to him and smiled, "I have Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, and Astronomy." Shaking her head, she grinned a little at a few of the house elves that handed both her and Adam a medium sized picnic basket. "I want to be an Auror, you see."

Adam smiled a bit. "I can see that. I hope you can do it. I mean, I know you can." He stood up and took another sip, wiping the milk away this time. "I was thinking of going into wand lore after Hogwarts, maybe do an apprenticeship with someone. My dad used to swear by that old Ollivander guy, but he's gone now." He turned and waved to the elves as they left and led the way down the hall.

Riyane nodded, grinning at Adam. "Well thank you. I really hope that I manage to become one. It has been my dream ever since I was little." Riyane twirled a piece of brunette hair around her finger as she listened, nearly throwing her hand to her side when she realized how dizzy she looked. "Wand lore? That's be really cool. Would you observe animals and stuff too? Or is it just theory?"

"No, no. The whole thing," he said excitedly, watching her curl her hair. He tried to think that she looked cute. Was he allowed to think his best friend's sister was cute? What were the social norms for that? He wasn't sure.

He shrugged then. "I mean, that's aside from drawing. I don't know if I'll ever be an artist, but I figure if I'm going to go into something other than art, it needs to be something I can love and something I can dedicate my life to. I won't stand for any less."

Riyane walked with Adam with an almost frown etched on her face. Listening to Adam forced Riyane's thoughts to wander towards her own love for the arts. Riyane could paint a little. She sang better than she painted, and excelled in the art that was dance. She wrung her hands around the handle of the basket painfully as Adam finished speaking. Silence quickly followed, a silence that Riyane wished to be gone. Adam was sweet, but not in the boyish way. Like his sister, he seemed to be mature for his age which Riyane, for some reason, found comforting. Looking up at him for a split second, Riyane mumbled, "Do you ever feel like the odd one out in your family?"

Adam let out a burst of laughter a the question, the covered his mouth, clearing his throat. "Sorry. Yeah, I do. I mean," he sighed, "I really am, you know? I'm into all this muggle stuff, comics and such. I'm not into quidditch like my parents, I'm not outgoing and friendly like Katie and Mom and Dad. I just…" he shrugged. "Different." His hand brushed his drawing pen in his pocket. "I sometimes wonder if things would be easier if I were more like my family, but I don't think I'd like to be anyone else. Sometimes I get frustrated, but if I weren't me, I wouldn't know you or Katie or anyone else the same way." He looked over at her and his cheeks heated. That was probably a stupid thing to say, wasn't it? Damn. He wasn't sure.

Riyane began to grin, listening to Adam speak passionately about himself. At the end of his rant, Riyane found herself nodding in agreement. Looking up at him, she immediately caught a glimps of his flustered skin. With a light hand, she half rubbed, half patted his shoulder. "You make a lovely point. I'd never thought of it that way." Shrugging her shoulders, she continued, "Mum works in the Ministry, and Dad plays Quidditch… So does Melvin. I'm the old one out." Riyane couldn't help but laugh as he raised his eyebrow, confused. "Yeah, sure. Being an Auror would be awesome… But I like to dance."

Adam smiled. "I think you'd make a great dancer," he said softly. He'd never seen her dance, but she moved with a kind of grace that made him think she'd be good at it. His lips twitched when she'd touched his shoulder and when it came down he halfway reached to take it. At the last moment, just before his hand brushed hers, he chickened out and, with a rush of blood to his face, he pulled back and looked away.

Riyane felt air brush past her hand and she frowned a little. Turning to him, she tried to keep her face straight, "Thank you. I'd love to see some of your drawings. You know… If you want me to see them?" Riyane and Adam rounded the final corner to the Room of Requirement and she smiled as it opened almost immediately. Pushing the doors open, she smiled a little wider, as it was absolutely perfect. A couch, coffee table, a fireplace, even a window.

Adam's hand rested protectively on his bag. He didn't want her to see them. He didn't want anyone to see them. Not until they were a whole, whole lot better. But Riyane wanted to see them. He followed her quietly into the room and looked around. One couch. He would be sitting next to her. He had to, right? He took a deep breath and moved to sit down, setting the basket and pulling out his sketchbook. He held it in his hands for a few moments, chewing on his lip. He turned and opened his mouth, then stopped. "I- I don't normally show people my drawings," he mumbled, fingering the pages.

Riyane's hands defensively moved to her chest, clenching in one large fist. She had no idea that he kept his drawings to himself. "No." Riyane said, shaking her head, "They're yours. Don't let me pressure you into showing them to me." Riyane understood exactly how he felt. That little piece of him that was his. Still shaking her head, Riyane moved to the couch and sat down gracefully. As she sat, she placed her basket down. "You look flustered. Are you okay?"

Adam shook his head and put the sketchbook on the table, flipping it open. "It's okay. I want to show you. Just- Just don't say they're bad or anything. Or that they're good." He shook his head. "People are always trying to convince me they're good when they see them and I hate that." He smiled at her started pulling things out of his basket. "And don't get food on it," he added, grinning. He held his breath and waited for her to look at them. He _did_ want to show them to her. He wanted to know what she thought. His smile faltered when he realized he'd left her nothing to say. "I- I mean, actually, just, you know, tell me what you _really_ think of them, okay? Ignore what I said before. I want to know what you think."

Riyane looked at him, as if he was going to pull the sketchbook away from her. To tease her or to play with her. Once she saw that it was okay, she grinned and leaned forward, peering into the book. Most were doodles, or small, half finished sketches, but every once and a while, Riyane would flip to an impeccable drawing. Katherine, on her broomstick. Melvin and James rough housing in the yard. There were even a couple of Riyane's cat, Biscuit. She stopped and grinned at Adam, "Are there any of me in here?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer or not. Maybe he wouldn't tell her. Maybe he'd just keep it a mystery.

Adam's face flushed. "Oh. Ah. Yes… One or two…" He took the book from her and flipped around until he found a couple of sketches of her he'd done before. "The next couple of pages are you and Katherine," he told her. "You guys did something that sounded like fun over the summer and Katie told me about it, so I turned it into a comic." He bit his lip as she flipped pages. "It's not very good, but…" He shrugged. If he was going to show her his drawings, he wasn't going to keep any of them secret. He'd opened the book for her, which was pretty much his whole life. He wasn't going to turn it around now.

Riyane looked at the sketches with a smile across her face. She was so absorbed in his work that she'd barely heard him mumble about how they really weren't that great. Part of her had to resist swatting at his upper arm. "Adam. They're beautiful. You make me -as well as your sister- look absolutely beautiful." Riyane flipped back and forth between the one of her stopping Katherine from scoring with the Quaffle to one of her just sitting on the Jordan's couch, reading. Looking up at him, she smiled at the redness that had spread across his face. Her left hand touched his knee that was closest to him. "Thank you. For showing me. And drawing me." She smiled a little wider, for she felt a little tongue tied.

Adam's heart did a little flip when she touched his knee and he swallowed deeply. "Uh… You're welcome, I guess." Her compliments meant more to him than she knew and he didn't know how to say that, so instead he just put his hand over hers on his knee and stared at the ground. "I'm glad I did," he mumbled. He didn't know where to go from there, what to do. What came next? He'd bought those licorice wands for her the other day, but those were in his room. He couldn't ask her… No. Damn! What was he supposed to do now?

Riyane blushed a little as he put his hand on hers. _Does he…?_Riyane began to think. There was no way that she liked little Adam Jordan, her best friend's little brother. Her heart insisted on proving her wrong, as it was beating practically a thousand beats a minute. Instead, her smile turned into this adorable half smile that she was famous for and flipped her hand over, clasping his in hers. In a whisper, Riyane looked at their hands with her smiled still on her face, and said, "I'm glad you did too."

Adam took in a sharp breath as she squeezed his hand and looked up at her. He couldn't tell what she meant by that. What in the name of Merlin did she _mean_ by that? He leaned a little closer to her, saying softly, "Riyane…" but he couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't know how. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, what anything meant. He wasn't sure if she could think of him as anything but Katie's brother, but he really wanted her to. He _really_ wanted her to. He leaned a little closer, but stopped. He couldn't. He shouldn't. He… Damn him if he didn't kiss her.

Riyane could feel him lean in, and the sound of her name on his breath sent shivers down her spine. She had to resist shaking her head._ I shouldn't feel this way._ Riyane thought bitterly, _But I do…_ He'd leaned in, inches away from her face, but he'd stopped. Why had he stopped? Did he not want to feel this way? A small smile rose to her face as she leaned forward, centimeters away from his face. In a near-silent whisper, she breathed, "Adam…" then she closed the gap that was practically non-existent and put her lips to his. His were large and soft, and she could feel him all but jump against her lips. She'd surprised him, but then again, she surprised herself too.

Adam held perfectly still for a moment, if only to check that she wasn't going to jerk back and tell him it was a mistake, tell him it was an accident. When she didn't, his hand lifted to he cheek and rested there softly, eyes closing. With a sharp intake of breath, he shifted closer to her and let his hand slide down to rest gently on her neck.

His hand floated softly on the crook of her neck, making the air around them feel comfortable. He, though a year younger than herself, seemed quite skilled at the art, but it didn't really surprise her. He was an artist, no doubt. It made total sense for him to be good at more than just drawing. Riyane leaned forward, slowly lacing her free hand to his neck, mirroring his posture.

Adam smiled against Riyane's lips and pulled away from her, his dark skin getting even darker with his blush. He tipped his head forward and leaned his forehead against hers, feeling her breath on his face. He was going to say something, but rather than forming words, his lips found hers again and he kissed her slowly, surely. It wasn't his first kiss, but it was _definitely_ his favorite. Her lips tasted of vanilla and strawberry and he wondered for a moment what from. Finally, he pulled back again. "Merlin, I'm glad I did that." His lips twisted up in a half smile. "Okay, well, _you_ did it, but I'm glad anyway."

Riyane could still feel the tingling of his lips on hers, though he had pulled his away. His eyes danced with a new found happiness and Riyane felt great pleasure from the thought. Shaking her head barely, for she enjoyed the feeling of his forehead on hers, she chuckled, "I wouldn't have… If you hadn't of make the first move." Riyane squeezed his hand lightly and smiled. "I'm glad _we_ did too." Her voice was light a fluffy, with a smile permanently attached to her lips.


End file.
